No Sense Moping
by sarin68
Summary: Psyche's bored but comes up with a solution even when Tsugaru's gone. Deli/Hibi/Psy, one-shot, smut, etc.


Psyche was pouting, surprisingly quietly, while he stared at the clock. Tsugaru had left only twenty minutes ago and he already felt lonely and bored. He still couldn't understand why the blonde hadn't let him go along.

Hibiya smirked as he eyed the other raven and sneered, "The time will only pass slower if you stare at the clock like that."

Psyche turned and stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "It will pass the same if I'm looking at the clock or not!"

"But it will seem slower," Delic smirked. Hibiya grinned at him and Psyche glared. "Come on, Tsugaru left you with us so you wouldn't be bored."

Psyche frowned but moved to join the pair. They were playing blackjack and Delic was purposefully letting Hibiya win.

"But Hibi-chan sucks at this game," Psyche commented. "I don't want to win and make him angry."

"I do not!" Hibiya whined, ignoring Psyche's mutilation of his name. "I've beaten Delic twice already and am winning this round too!"

"Only 'cause he's letting you win!" Psyche smirked.

Delic looked at Psyche and then Hibiya. It was now that their connection to Izaya was obvious. Despite Psyche's innocent act, he was just as conniving and vicious as the informant. Hibiya was more selfish and proud, not seeing Psyche's ruse for what it was and falling for the bait.

"Why don't we do something else?" Delic commented with a smile. He'd had to break up cat fights before, and knew that this was about to turn into something very similar.

"No!" Hibiya demanded. "I want you to tell him that you haven't been letting me win!"

"I haven't been letting Hibiya win," Delic lied.

"See!" Hibiya laughed.

"He's lying," Psyche said with a smile. "Deli-chan's sweet like that."

"Don't call him that!" Hibiya growled.

Psyche smirked and moved to be next to his ex-boyfriend. "Why not? We were going out last year and Deli-chan said I can call him what I want!"

Delic backed away from the raven. He had said nothing of the sort, of course, but the lie fulfilled its purpose in angering Hibiya.

"Get away from him!" Hibiya ordered.

Psyche moved to be sitting on Delic's lap and kissed the blonde deeply. Psyche entangled his fingers in Delic's blonde hair and held the blonde close as they kissed. Delic was about to push the pink-eyed raven before he saw how furious it was making his current boyfriend. Instead he deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue inside Psyche's willing mouth.

"STOP!" Hibiya yelled. He grabbed Psyche and yanked him away from _his_ Delic. He didn't care that Psyche accidentally ripped out a few of Delic's hairs when they were separated. He quickly replaced Psyche on Delic's lap and kissed the blonde as deeply as they had been kissing.

Psyche chuckled a little at Delic's huge grin. Delic had his hands on Hibiya's hips at first but quickly lowered them to grab the smaller man's fine ass. Psyche could tell that they didn't have sex nearly often enough for the blonde and decided to do something about that.

"No fair!" he whined. "You can't have him all to yourself!"

Psyche moved up behind Hibiya and wrapped his arms around the golden raven. He squeezed Hibiya's nipples through his clothes and felt them harden and begin to poke out.

"Hey!" Hibiya complained before Delic demanded his mouth again. Delic moved his hands to hold Hibiya's face close to his, not allowing the man to protest.

Psyche continued playing with Hibiya's nipples with one hand but moved the other one down to grab Hibiya's half-hard erection.

Hibiya tried to push away from Delic and protest but couldn't surpass the host's strength. His eyes watered with desperation. He didn't like feeling restrained, even from Delic, and hated that Psyche was trying to see him in an embarrassing state. Only Delic was allowed to see him like that!

Psyche got hard from Hibiya's muffled whimpers and Delic's pleased groans. He rubbed his clothed crotch against Hibiya's ass, feeling pleasant friction getting him harder.

Delic released Hibiya and said, "That's mine, Psyche. You can't have it."

Hibiya whirled around to punch Psyche but Delic held his arms to stop him. "Asshole!" he yelled. "Fucking pervert!"

Psyche had moved away from the pair and stuck his tongue out at Hibiya, making his face get redder in anger. "I'm not as bad as your boyfriend."

Hibiya gasped as he felt Delic's erection start rubbing against him from below. He turned his head to look at Delic who's eyes were filled with lust and desire.

"Let me help with that!" Psyche said eagerly. With Hibiya's hands restrained, he easily grabbed the golden raven's pants and yanked them down with his boxers. Hibiya brought his legs together quickly to hide his body from his cousin.

Delic grinned at Psyche and moved Hibiya onto the couch. He kept on hand on Hibiya to prevent him from fleeing and used the other to unbutton his pants and pull them down a fraction to allow his hard member some room. Then he sat on the couch and replaced Hibiya on his lap.

"Stop Delic!" Hibiya ordered, his voice weak from embarrassment. "Make him leave first!"

"But it'll be more fun this way," Psyche and Delic said together.

Hibiya saw he was outnumbered and closed his eyes and tried to look calm. He figured that if they didn't get a reaction from him then they'd probably stop and leave him alone. That failed when he felt a tongue lick his hardening erection and gasped.

Psyche smiled and licked Hibiya's member again, seeing it harden and straighten.

Delic lifted Hibiya and brought him down onto his member, slowly penetrating the small man with no preparation.

"AHHHH!" Hibiya screamed at the pain. "OW! FUCKING! OWW!"

"Sorry," Delic grunted, breathing deeply at the insane tightness engulfing his erection. "I'll make it better soon."

Psyche used Hibiya's distraction to take the entire member into his mouth. Hibiya gasped and tried to free his arms to yank Psyche's mouth away. "Don't!" he gasped.

Psyche ignored him and bobbed his head forward and back. He grabbed Hibiya's thighs and rubbed them pleasurably. Then he stopped and grabbed Hibiya's balls, massaging them and making Hibiya go insane.

Hibiya could hardly breathe anymore. Whenever Delic thrust into him he exhaled in pleasure, but then Psyche would deep-throat him and make him inhale sharply. He couldn't speak and his voice was only coming out in gasps, moans, and whimpers.

Delic was very happy that he and Psyche thought so similarly. It had been the cause of their breakup but now served to pleasure them both. He was a little annoyed that Psyche was seeing Hibiya in such a vulnerable, erotic state, but dealt with it and focused on his partner.

As soon as Psyche tasted precum in his mouth he pulled his mouth away from Hibiya, who inhaled sharply at the cold. Psyche didn't feel like swallowing anything and left to get a condom to use, coming back to see that Delic was getting closer and closer to cumming.

Psyche slipped the condom on over Hibiya's leaking erection and then quickly returned to blowing the prince. It wasn't as rewarding to taste the condom instead of Hibiya's flesh, but he was glad that he no longer had to taste Hibiya's excretions. He only swallowed for Tsugaru, and was doing an okay job at imaging that it was him that he was blowing instead of Hibiya.

"D-D-don't," Hibiya managed to breath out, "cum…hah! Hah, inside…"

Delic grunted and said, "Sorry. I don't think I can."

He grunted as he thrust into his boyfriend once more and released inside the smaller man. He was panting but knew it wasn't over. He continued thrusting and hitting Hibiya's spot until the smaller man came loudly.

Psyche moved his mouth away, glad that he had thought to use the condom. It filled up quickly and Psyche looked up at the pair. Delic was panting with a huge grin on his face, and Hibiya was panting just as hard but with a red face and his eyes closed.

Delic pulled out of Hibiya and set him down on the couch. Psyche moved to go back to staring at the clock, happy to see that ten minutes had passed since he last checked the clock. Delic pulled his pants back up and pulled Hibiya's on, after throwing the condom away, because the smaller raven pouted and insisted that he do it.

"I'm so disgusting!" Hibiya complained quietly to Delic. He was shunning the pink raven, not knowing if Psyche cared or not.

"Then let's go take a shower," Delic grinned. "Psyche, take care of yourself for a bit."

The pink-eyed raven nodded and waved at them without glancing behind him.

"That's not what I meant!" Hibiya cried as Delic picked him up and began carrying him to the shower. "Hey! Stop you moron!"

His cries grew quieter when the door was shut. The water ran and completely drowned out their voices until Hibiya was moaning loudly again.

Psyche tried to ignore them this time. Now he had his own arousal to deal with and refused to ask Delic to help him with it. He wanted Tsugaru even more now, and almost thought he was hallucinating when the blue-eyed blonde opened the door and walked inside.

"Where's Delic?" Tsugaru asked, looking around the nearly empty room.

"TSU-CHAN!" Psyche called happily, jumping into his boyfriend's arms and immediately kissing him.

"Where's Delic?" Tsugaru repeated after pulling away.

"That doesn't matter!" Psyche grinned. "Let's go home!"

Tsugaru let it go and held Psyche's hand as he allowed himself to be led away from the house.

* * *

_I've never written a 3-way before, so I hope this was okay. I've been writing a lot of one-shots lately because of my real-life scheduling problems, but those should go away soon and I'll be back to submitting chapter stories with actual plots! Thank you for reading, and please let me know if you liked it or not._


End file.
